


Way of Dealing

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: My Sentient Pet [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Dry Humping, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pets, Slash, Sticky Sex, implied infanticide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s alright, Mirage,” he whispered, gently rubbing his hand in soothing circles on the back of Mirage’s helm. “That’s alright. Really…”</p>
<p>Hound has to deal with Mirage's transformation and quirks. But really, he doesn't mind so much, so long nobody else touch the former spy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way of Dealing

**Author's Note:**

> Third part in the 'Sentient Pet' verse.
> 
> Warnings: Implied infanticide, sentient mechs forced to behave like pets, implied non-con and psychological torture, sticky and dry-humping.
> 
> Enjoy.

The sensation was… very peculiar, Hound mused, trying very hard to stay still, lest he would scare or embarrass his companion. He wondered if Spike and Sparkplug had felt the same thing when that little dog Carly had become enamored with had rubbed against them that way. It mustn’t have bothered them, or at least, not as much as it bothered Hound, because humans were mammals and had genitals too.

Oh, sure, Hound knew about the taboo against interspecies and what they called bestiality and how wrong it supposedly was. The point remained, though, humans had a lot in common with the non-sentient mammals’ species scattered across Earth, if only because of their method of reproduction. From Hound’s point of view, no matter the species, it consisted roughly of impregnating a female by transferring half of the codes necessary to create a new individual to her, through the deposit of sperm in her body. It always came down to the use of genital parts.

And Cybertronians… weren’t supposed to have genitals.

Except it wasn’t quite true anymore. Not with the newly dubbed ‘Petformers’.

Which, sadly, included Mirage.

Hound glanced rapidly at the blue helm reposing against his thigh. More specifically, he glanced at the two protrusions adorning each side of the helm. They were triangular in shape but half-curled on themselves. They twitched now and them, probably perceiving sounds or vibrations Hound himself, despite all his upgraded systems, couldn’t hear or sense.

Hound had to refrain himself to reach and touch them. Instead, his right hand curled a bit more around the arm of his couch, and the left just held his datapad a bit more firmly.

The blue mech he cared for emitted pants and whines as he moved his lower body. Hound twitched.

Half-lying against his leg, Mirage continued to move his lower body back and forth, rubbing the elongated metal and cable extension they had decided to name a ‘spike’ against his leg. Hound tried very hard not to react, but really, it was…

He loved Mirage, he really did. And not exactly just as a friend, either. Why else, when they had managed to get back the kidnapped mechs and femmes, would he have offered to take care of him? He didn’t know if his ‘more than just friendly feelings’ were returned by the noble, but at the time, he cared little for the answer. What he wanted, first and foremost, was helping the blue mech cope with the changes and torture he went through.

But Hound had underestimated how hard it could be at time. Especially around the times Petformers hit what they called a ‘heat cycle’, in reference to what some mammals went through. Scientists worked on solving the matter, but they still didn’t know which brand of coding was causing the damn thing, and they were nowhere near to discover a solution, unfortunately, to the growing anguish of the Petformers and the growing uneasiness of their friends and caretakers.  
Heats were… Heats were always painful affairs, mentally as well as physically, for everyone involved, even the scientists and helpers.

Heats led to penetrative sexual intercourse, which more often than not led to the creation of more Petformers. Except those ones were born like that, and nobody dared to pronounce yet on wherever or not anything could be done for them… To say nothing of the extreme reactions some new creators had. Hound had heard from Perceptor and Ratchet chilling tales of newly born sparklings quickly extinguished by their creators, because they just… couldn’t cope with what happened.

It kept happening. And it would continue so long they didn’t find a way to reverse the transformation.

Mirage gave a strong whimper.

Lot of Petformers, despite disliking and fearing the heats, went through them almost like clockwork.

Most of the time, whatever they went through clouded their processors, and they… did what their bodies wanted them to do. They sought relief through interfacing, and got it after a while, and they came back to their senses, horrified and almost always carrying. It was the classical schema.  
Except for a few, like Mirage.

The noble absolutely refused to let any of his fellow victims near him whenever he was feeling… heated up. He tended to become panicky, angry and desperate to get away. Desperate enough to attack and claw his way through. Someone had actually lost an optic last time it happened…

For such a lithe frame, Mirage was far from harmless.

Where most Petformers were just overwhelmed by instincts and needs, Mirage kinda… refused to give him and compromise his dignity further, Hound supposed. Scientists and medics liked to work on him and other mechs having similar demeanor, and they hoped their ‘resistance’ came from some kind of firewall they just hadn’t discovered yet.

Hound wasn’t so sure about it. He rather thought it was either an oversight from whoever had changed them, or it was something deliberate, perhaps to mentally torture the victims further. Offering a handful of mecha the ‘chance’ to be able to hold back and keep some dignity… and the anguish of being at the mercy of the others if left alone with them, for they totally outnumbered them, and didn’t care for a refusal...

No, Mirage didn’t want anyone else to touch him. Instead, whenever he felt heated up, he… ‘used’ Hound. Like he did now.

Mirage gave a strangled, statics laced cry, and Hound felt sudden warmth spreading against his leg. He shuttered his optics and forced himself to stay calm as he thought about it. ‘Dry-humping’, he thought he heard Carly call that, once. The act of simulating sexual intercourse by rubbing the mating array against something else.

Hound could have do without the fluids, but there was no denying it was helping Mirage coping. As long as he could so that with Hound, he didn’t need and didn’t want anything or anyone else. Mirage just wanted ‘spike’ stimulation. Strangely enough, he never cared nor wanted to be… penetrated. Yet again some quirk in the programming he had been given, for Hound knew some pets were in a complete reversal situation.

Some said it wasn’t a healthy way to coping with the situation, what Mirage was doing, but as Hound had pointed out to them, there was no healthy way to cope at all. The only thing they could do was making sure the Petformers went through the less humiliations and traumas possible. If dry-humping his leg was Mirage’s way of coping with the dreaded cycles his new body went through, then so be it.

Hound put the datapad safely away from him, farther away on the couch. “Over?” he asked gently, trying not to startle Mirage too much. The noble raised his head and nodded at him. He then looked down guiltily at the spray of viscous pinkish liquid on Hound’s leg and shuddered, before emitting some sounds Hound supposed were excuses.

The green mech tried to shrug. “Oh, that… no worry. I’ll clean it up in no time.”

Mirage still looked guilty. Hound’s smile was a bit forced.

“You’re sure you don’t want me to call the medical center and ask if… if someone else wouldn’t mind… pass some time with you?” he tried uneasily. He regretted saying anything as soon as he finished speaking.

Mirage’s optics widened in fear and distress and he started to shake his head frantically, keening as he did so. “I’m sorry!” Hound blurted. “I’m sorry!”  
Mirage jumped on his laps, more by habit than anything, for he was still upset. But he never shied away from his friend, so Hound tried another approach.

“That’s alright, Mirage,” he whispered, gently rubbing his hand in soothing circles on the back of Mirage’s helm. “That’s alright. Really…”

Despite whatever he said, Mirage continued keening. Hound couldn’t exactly reassure and console him. But if he was being honest, Hound would say that, in some way, he was glad for Mirage’s extreme reactions. Just trying to imagine the blue mech on his back, with someone else making him squirm, and making him writhe with that strange organic-like interfaces components… It made him mad.

So, even if it was strange, he preferred having Mirage humping his leg for release than letting another Petformer in to frag him.

Still, he had to ask the blue mech. Just to be sure. Because, as much as he cared for Mirage and wanted him safe and be the only one allowed to touch him, he knew he just couldn’t. There was always the possibility Mirage would want another Petformer’s companionship, despite all proofs of the contrary.

“Hey, how about we hit the racks, the both of us?” he proposed gently. He still had fluids to remove from his leg, after all.

Mirage smiled tentatively and nodded briefly. Hound smiled back. “Good. Come along, my friend,” he said. The noble jumped away from the couch, down on his four. Hound gave him a last pat before rising from his seat and heading for the washracks, Mirage at his heel.


End file.
